QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU
| releaseUS = December 7, 2004 | isbnUS = ISBN 1-59116-444-3 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 026. Paradise is Nowhere 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US 028. Symptom of Synesthesia 029. Stop that stupid!! 030. Second Contactwas outside the scope of our understanding 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU 032. Hero is Always With Me? 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 034. Quincy Archer Hates You | chapterEn = 026. Paradise is Nowhere 027. Spirits AREN'T Always With Us 028. Symptom of Synesthesia 029. Stop That, Stupid!! 030. Second Contact (it was beyond the scope of our understanding) 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU 032. A Hero is Always With Me? 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 034. Quincy Archer Hates You | cover = Uryū Ishida | image2 = | caption2 = }} Quincy Archer Hates You is the fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary A new reality-show craze is sweeping the nation, garnering legions of screaming fans (the majority of them being teenaged girls). But this program comes with a supernatural twist--the host, a media-savvy spiritualist, travels to local hotspots and performs exorcisms, live on national TV! Surely Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has his doubts about this primetime prima donna, and his assumptions are about to be put to the test--the show is heading straight for his neighborhood! What effect will this unprovoked media presence have on the fragile balance between Earth and the spirit world? Find out more in the fourth action-packed volume of Tite Kubo's mega-manga hit Bleach. Bleach All Stars Chapters 026. Paradise is Nowhere Tired of his treatment from Rukia and Ichigo, Kon runs away. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kon # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Chizuru Honshō # Michiru Ogawa # Ryo Kunieda # Yasutora Sado 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US Ichigo goes to a special filming of Don Kanonji's show. Summary : Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Don Kanonji # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki 028. Symptom of Synesthesia Don Kanonji's show comes to Karakura Town, where Ichigo and Rukia discover an earth-bound Plus who is in the process of becoming a Hollow. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Jibakurai # Karin Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Hexapodus # Shrieker # Fishbone D # Grand Fisher # Acidwire # Cattepiller Hollow # Don Kanonji 029. Stop that stupid!! Don Kanonji stabs a spirit in his opening Hollow hole, forcing Ichigo to act, lest the spirit become a Hollow. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jibakurai # Don Kanonji # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Karin Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano # Reiichi Ōshima # Sorimachi # Ryo Kunieda # Chizuru Honshō # Misato Ochi # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari 030. Second Contactwas outside the scope of our understanding Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Don Kanonji # Kisuke Urahara # Rukia Kuchiki # Jibakurai # Karin Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Don Kanonji # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jibakurai # Rukia Kuchiki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Yasutora Sado # Kisuke Urahara 032. Hero is Always With Me? Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Don Kanonji # Jibakurai # Ichigo Kurosaki 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 Ichigo and his friends have to explain their appearance on national TV, and Don Kanonji pays a visit to Ichigo. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Kagine # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Yasutora Sado # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Misato Ochi # Principal # Don Kanonji # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida 034. Quincy Archer Hates You Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Obese Ghost # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Uryu Ishida # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima References Navigation Category:Manga